Whispers In the Dark
by taylorxtorniquet
Summary: Things are not always what they seem, no matter what you may think. But when the mask is ripped away and the pretenses are proven, what then will you do?
1. Prologue: Her and I Are One

_**Love**__ can do many things to a __**man**__. They can drive __**him**__ to __**insanity**__, bathe __**him**__ in __**lust**__, trap __**him**__ in __**passion**__, and sometimes, make __**him**__ over step __**his**__ own __**boundaries**__. _

* * *

_10 years ago_

The 6 year old brunette princess ran through the fields of sunflowers her father inhabited, giggling joyously as her brother, the 8 year old prince chased her. Aurora was a beautiful but frail girl who was only shy around others except her brother Prince Henry. Henry, on the other hand was a boy with handsome features and arrogance towards everyone, except his beloved sister Aurora. Aurora laughed as her brother chased her through the fields of sunflowers, knowing she would not be able to run much longer and would receive as her brother called it '_death by tickling.'_

"You can't run forever dear sister!" Henry called with warmth in his voice.

"Ah!" Aurora screamed happily as she tried running faster.

But of course, Henry caught her and wrapped his arms around her little waist. He tickled her mercilessly as she wriggled underneath his strong 8 year old body.

"Henry stop! Hahaha I can't ahahaha breathe!" She laughed happily as her brother looked down at her with adoring eyes.

"Then surrender to me my dear sister, say you are mine." He said loud enough over her fits of laughter.

"Ok, ok! I surrender to you Prince Henry of England, I' am yours!" She practically screamed in her laughter.

Henry smiled and got off of her, and helping her up in the process. He turned his back to her and squatted down, signaling her to get on his back. She happily wrapped her arms around his neck as he held onto her small, thin legs.

"Henry?" Aurora asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He asked a bit tired from their chase.

"Will we always be together?" She asked a bit fearful of the answer. She knew that one day they would grow to be adults, and have families of their own. That meant not spending time with each other, and possibly drifting apart. Henry stopped as he felt water run down his loose, white shirt and gently set her down. He turned around and held her face in his hands, seeing she was crying.

"Aurie, what's wrong? Of course we will always be together, you are my little sister and I love you more than anything." Henry spoke as he wiped away the tears from her deep green eyes. The truth was, Henry had been in love with his sister ever since he saw her start to walk. She was his inspiration, his heart, his best friend, and his secret love. He himself gave her the nickname Aurie when she was only 4 and he 6.

"Promise?" she asked with sad eyes, staring into his that swam with endless love. He smiled and hugged her close to him, keeping a hand behind her head and one securely around her waist.

"Anything for you Aurie." He said warmly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

* * *

_7 Years later_

Aurora was now 13 and Henry 15, their brother Arthur had tragically passed away. Aurora inherited a sickness similar to Arthurs, but not severe enough to kill her. The sickness made it difficult for her to walk on her own, stand up, or even move. She was bed ridden many days but Henry was with her everyday of her sickness, giving his secret undying devotion to her. Since Arthur was gone Henry would become king, and that meant he would be away from Aurora most of the time unless she got well enough to go to the kingdom with him. On this particular night, Aurora was asleep before Henry could return with her cup of water that she asked for. Henry came in only to see his little sister asleep, huddled under the blankets as the candle light illuminated her gentle, pale face. He set the cup down on the table beside her and sat upon her bed gently taking her hand in his. His eyes began to water at the sight of her so weak and sick, but they came down his face at the thought of becoming king without her in the kingdom he was to reside in.

"Aurie…..Oh God my beloved little angel." He uttered silently as his sobs racked his fifteen-year old body, trying to cry silently so not to wake her. But his hand was squeezing hers a bit to hard for her not to awake. She opened her eyes to see him crying at her bedside, grasping her hand for dear life.

"Henry?" She asked as she placed her other hand on his head. He shot his head up seeing he had woken her. He wanted so badly to kiss her at that moment, to tell her he loved her with his entire being and that nothing mattered to him more than her, but he could not. Instead he stood up only to launch himself at her gently but roughly at the same time. Sobs racked the fifteen-year olds body as his thirteen-year old sister held him, gently stroking his thin brown hair and resting her arm around his back. His face was hidden in her neck and his arms clung to her back desperately as if she would disappear in that moment.

"Please Aurie…..don't die, don't leave me to rule by myself! I can't be a king if I know that my precious little sister is here suffering without me at her side!" He screamed into her as her eyes held shock but love at the same time, he cared so much for her.

"Oh Henry is that what you are worried about? You heard the mid-wife, this sickness only makes me weak and unable to be on my own. I' am not dying till I look like that old grave keeper from the village." She said trying to make him laugh. She let him go and held his face in her small, delicate hands.

"With or without me, you will be one of the greatest kings England has ever known. It will take me a little while to be able to travel again but I want you to know something, I have always been so proud of everything you ever did and no matter what happens, you will always be the person I cherish the most." She said in a gentle whisper so her family and the servants would not hear. Henries eyes had only began to water more at her speech to him. Her hands remained on his face as his held hers, leaning their foreheads together.

"I love you so much Aurie, so much." He whispered shakily, but with total love for her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you too my brother."


	2. Chapter 1: Untouched Hearts

_Present_

Henry sat at his throne with his wife, Queen Katherine of Aragon. He held a frown on his strong face as he slightly slouched in his throne. Harshly rubbing his forehead with his fingers, he let out a shaky sigh. He missed his Aurora so much, it had been 3 years since he was torn from her to become king and marry a woman he loved not. After the night he had sobbed his heart out onto her three years ago, her condition only worsened and he was forced to leave and become king. His heart wrenched at the last time he saw her, the servants holding her up outside of the door as she smiled her best and waved goodbye, tears rolling down her beautiful face.

"Aurie..." he whispered sadly to himself, trying to imagine a time when she was happy and healthy.

"Henry, what is it?" Katherine asked as she placed her hand on his arm. He flinched and pulled his arm away, walking off to his quarters. Katherine's expression saddened, he was only like this when he thought about his sister, which was practically every day since he had been king. Katherine had never met Aurora, but from the beautiful things Henry had said about her, she knew Aurora was definitely a kind and precious girl. Katherine knew for a fact that she was number three in the kings life, number two being his power, and number one being his sister. But she felt no ill feelings towards Aurora, she knew siblings love for each other was a beautiful thing. She smiled sadly, wishing her husband could see his little sister once more so he could rule without so much fury.

"Princess Aurora, wherever you may be...please heal soon...for the sake of your brother." Katherine quietly whispered.

* * *

_With Aurora_

Aurora stood outside her large home as she waited for the carriage to come to take her to her brother. She had gotten the hang of walking again two months ago, but it took her till now to gain here graceful balance back. She was now able to go to live with her brother in his kingdom, the very thought made tears of joy run down her face as she stood in the late night dew. She was now sixteen years of age, and knew that her brother was at eighteen years of age. Her hair had become its beautiful shade of dark brown, her eyes a lighter shade of green, her lips pink like the evening sky sunset, her skin pale and creamy, and her body was to die for now that she had regained health. The carriage came into view and she could hardly stand the excitement that filled her heart. She loved Henry so very much but knew his love for her was greater, he never let her forget that. The carriage stopped in front of her and she gracefully went inside with the help of the man's hand. She wore the dress Henry loved the most on her, a snow white gown with long sleeves that hugged her arms and body. She played with the heart shaped locket around her neck, a gift Henry gave to her the day of his departure. She sadly remembered back to that day, staring out the carriage window.

* * *

_3 years ago_

Henries father had to literally drag him out of the house and away from Aurora, for he refused to leave her without a fight. Aurora had used every ounce of strength to get up out of her bed and run after her father and Henry. She finally made it to the door and saw Henry struggling out of his father's grip in the middle of the field, desperately trying to get back to see her. She used the last of her energy to run to him, her breathing becoming more ragged. Henry saw her running and panicked, 'she shouldn't be running!' he thought in fear for her. He finally shook off his father and ran to his beloved sister.

"Aurie!" He cried running straight for her so he could calm and hold her, one last time. He finally reached her and enveloped her body against his chest in his powerful arms. She sobbed hysterically in his chest, clutching his outer shirt desperately. His face was buried in her hair taking in her scent of lavender as his arms desperately held her to him. Henry noticed his father and the servants go back inside, knowing he would leave after he said good-bye to Aurora. She was desperately trying to regain her breath, but failed miserably. Henry gently sat himself down upon the field as he cradled and rocked his beloved little sister in his arms.

"Shhh Aurie, calm down beloved, it's alright." He whispered, desperately trying not to cry himself. She finally started to breathe better but Henry kept her in his safe and loving embrace.

"It's alright darling, I'm here, I'm here." He whispered to her small teenage form.

"I'm so sorry Henry, I...I'm just going to miss you, so much." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. He stroked her hair and kissed her head repeatedly.

"Oh my little one, you have nothing to be sorry for. I will miss you even more, but this is not good-bye Aurie remember that. Just stay and bed, build up your strength and before you know it, I will be holding you again, just like this." He whispered to her crying form with total love and warmth in his voice. She nodded but kept her head buried in his chest. Henry suddenly could no longer restrain from asking the question he'd been wanting to ask for years.

"Aurie...will you... will you kiss me?" He asked gently so not to scare her. Aurora remained silent for a long while. Kiss him? But he was her brother, sure they had shared small and quick pecks to the lips but that was normal for a family to do, but really kiss him? She finally decided, if she died then she would've denied his last wish of her, she did not want that. She nodded into his chest and slowly looked up at him. His hand came up, and his fingers lightly touched her small pink lips, staring at them longingly. His eyes closed as he leaned towards her, his hand cupping her cheek and his other harm holding her to him. She closed her eyes and kept her grasp on his shirt as she felt his lips touch hers. Pure bliss flowed through Henry as he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately, no tongue of course he would not do that to her. He simply nipped at her bottom lip gently as he stroked her cheek. Finally the kiss ended as they parted, but their eyes remained closed. Henry leaned his forehead to hers, keeping his hands where they were. He gently kissed her eyelids, forehead, nose, cheeks and one last kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Aurora Rose Tudor." He spoke gently opening his eyes to gaze into hers. She knew what that sentence meant, her brother Henry Tudor the VIII was romantically in love with her, his own sister. She felt scared and happy at the same time, she always felt something for her brother whenever she saw another girl nearby, but if anyone ever found out of his love for her, she knew the punishment was death. She boldly looked into his eyes and softly spoke her last words for a long time to him.

"I love you too, Henry Tudor the VIII."

* * *

_Present_

Aurora smiled sadly at the memory, wondering if he still felt the same after all these years. Such a stupid question, of course he didn't, he was married and a king nonetheless. She sighed gently and closed her eyes, taking sleep before her arrival to the castle.

_With Henry_

Henry lied in his bed with Anne Boleyn, his mistress draped over him. She was asleep and clutching him tightly with only a sheet to cover them. Henry did not hold her back however, tears stung his eyes at the thought of his sister seeing him with this new woman, it would kill him to see the look in her eyes. He let the tears fall down his face, he never wanted this, his plan was to run away with Aurora after Arthur had become king. They could be together and do whatever they pleased together, but no Arthur had to die, Arthur had to burden him. 'Damn him!' Henry angrily thought. He was the reason that Henry was in the spot he was in now. He enjoyed the power yes, but he loved Aurora more than any amount of power, wealth, or women in the world. He looked down at Anne and imagined her as his Aurora, wishing for her to be with him.

"Come back to me soon my love." He whispered to the night as he remembered the kiss he gave her before he left. Closing his eyes, he let more tears fall and drifted into sleep with dreams of his beloved little sister.


	3. Chapter 2: I Will Be Here

_Aurora_

Aurora stood in front of Henries castle, nerves eating at her. Her horseman walked her to the doors quickly, wanting her to stop shaking. No one knew that she would be coming mainly because she wanted to surprise her brother. She walked through the doors and dismissed the horseman, remaining by herself in the vast hall. She was turning a corner when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Aurora panicked and saw the woman before her.

"Who are you girl?" Katherine asked a bit suspiciously.

"Oh, I' am Aurora Tudor your grace, Henries sister." She said with a graceful bow. Katherine's eyes widened and she smiled.

"I presume Henry does not know that you are here?" She asked with a small smile. Aurora nodded guiltily.

"Come I shall take you to him." She said gently to the small teenage princess.

As they walked Katherine examined Aurora, she looked nothing like Henry what so ever. People had always told Henry and Aurora the very same thing, but they thought nothing of it. Katherine began to wonder if they were not even related, maybe they did not even know.

* * *

_Henry_

Henry was in absolute rage, throwing objects everywhere and cursing foully. This had been the second time that he had slept with Anne and he hated himself for it. He clearly stated after he saw Aurora walk at her small age, that he would be hers and hers only. That was a lie, because now he had a wife and a bloody mistress! A knock sounded at his door and he furiously flung himself towards it. He roughly opened it to see Katherine standing there with a small smile, but it faded upon seeing him.

"What?!" Henry screamed at her in absolute rage. Katherine slowly walked away to reveal what was behind her, his sister.

"Henry…" she said with softness and a small smile. Henries eyes widened and his mouth hung open a small bit, she was here in his castle. He quickly pulled her into his quarters, slamming the door and embracing her fiercely. She held onto him gently and let out a few sobs, happy to see her brother again. Henry buried his face in her hair and kept his arms securely wrapped around her waist. He inhaled her scent, lavender and peaches radiated into his senses as his eyes lulled to the back of his head, he missed her terribly.

"Am….am I dreaming? Are you…..really here this time?" He sounded like a lost child from his mother at that moment. She smiled and held onto him tighter.

"I' am my brother, I' am." She said gently. He instantly lifted her up bridal style and twirled her joyously.

"Thank God in Heaven! You are with me at last Aurie, you are finally with me!" He cried happily twirling her. She giggled, bells to his ears. He set her down and held her face in his hands, examining her new features. Her eyes had become a more light green, her skin had remained its pale cream, her hair a lighter shade of brown, and her lips were more delicate than he remembered them. He kissed her forehead and placed his own forehead on hers.

"God has returned my beloved little sister to me after three long years. I' m so sorry I was not there to hold you when you needed it. You…….you were so very sick, I thought you would die." He said gently caressing her face, but his mood lightened not wanting her to be sad.

"But you are here and well now dear one, I will not let you go this time." He smiled at her and she smiled back, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you my brother. I missed you so very much!" Aurora cried happily.

"I love you even more Aurie, words cannot describe how hard I prayed for your return to me." Henry whispered desperately. The siblings sat and talked with each other of how their lives had been, and what challenges they had faced. What they did not know was that a pair of jealous eyes watched them, the eyes of Anne Boleyn.

* * *

_Katherine_

Katherine was overjoyed to see her husband happy, but something in her gut made her confused. Aurora looked absolutely nothing like Henry in any way except for their skin color, which was highly popular amongst all of England. Aurora had light green eyes, Henry had blue, Aurora had light brown hair, Henries was much darker. But mainly, their facial features were much different and she remembered what Henries father and mother both looked like from a portrait. Henry resembled them perfectly, but Aurora did not hold an ounce of their looks at all. Something was not right and Katherine did not want to see her husband or his _'sister' _get hurt, she went to the priests to find any possible birth record on Aurora.


	4. Chapter 3: Behind Masks

_Aurora_

It had been two long and eventful days since Aurora had reunited with her brother, and of course he was completely ecstatic. Henry had ordered a feast in celebration of his little sister's return to him, demanding everything be perfect. Aurora stood in her room gazing at the vanity, a blank look on her features. She had been spending time with Queen Katherine, getting to know the beautiful wife of her brother more. Katherine and Aurora had talked many times of Henry and how he acted, Aurora wasn't very thrilled to hear how strict and brutal he was with his court. Katherine had spoken of how she loved Henry and wished he would pay an ounce more of attention to her, Aurora felt the woman's pain and wondered why her brother had become the way he has. She sat down upon the chair in front of the vanity and grasped her rosary in her hand.

"Oh lord Jesus Christ, I beg you to shine your light upon my brother's being. Fill his mind with love for his wife, protection for his people, and grant him the will to use his rights wisely. Amen." She brought the rosary to her lips and kissed it gently. She stood up with poise and began to walk, deeply lost in her thoughts.

'Something is not right with Henry, he is hiding something I just know it! It is as if he has another woman with whom he courts….no impossible; my brother would not stoop so low! Would he? Oh God, give me your strength.' Aurora continued walking, her face un-readable.

* * *

_Katherine_

Katherine took graceful strides into the church, her rosary grasped tightly in her hand. She searched with a calm expression for Cardinal Wosely, hoping to gain any information on birth records. She finally found Cardinal Wosely in a conversation with one of the priests, a stern look on his face. Wosely noticed the Spanish Queen's presence immediately and bowed before her, the priest following. Wosely arose and with a wave of his hand sent the priest off.

"My Queen, what ails you?" Wosely was very polite with his words, but then again he usually was when approached by royalty.

"Cardinal, do you have access to birth records of those born in England?" Katherine could wait no more, she had to know. Wosely had formed a worried glint in his eye but with a quick nod, he confirmed her question.

"Show me." Her orders were strict and short. Wosely once again nodded, and led her to the archives of the church. He led her inside the archives, the walls made of brick and only orange candlelight illuminated the room. There were stacks of documents within the shelf like wall and some lay scattered on the floor.

"Majesty, would you like me to acquire you a certain record?" Wosely was very cautious with the Queen.

"Yes, the King's sister…Princess Aurora Tudor." Katherine's words rang into the room, as Wosely nodded and searched for the records. His fingers finally grabbed parchment encased in a silk covering and he pulled it from its confinements. Wosely handed the Queen the silk covered documents and bowed politely before leaving. Katherine inspected the silk covering, tracing her fingers over it. It was soft and small almost like a blanket to wrap a new born in. Her fingers stopped when they felt an odd sewn series of letters on the silk. She flipped over the documents and found three letters, _'C.A.S' _sewed into it with red thread.Katherine paid no heed to it and carefully unwrapped the silk from the papers. She set down the silk and looked at the papers, the first was normal.

_Birth Name: Aurora Rose Tudor_

_Father: Henry Tudor VII_

_Mother: Elizabeth of York_

_Brothers: Arthur Tudor, Henry Tudor VIII, Edmund Tudor, Edward Tudor._

_Sisters: Margaret Tudor, Elizabeth Tudor, Mary Tudor, Katherine Tudor._

_Born: 1493_

_Gender: Female_

Katherine knew this document helped her not, and so looked through the rest. Nothing, everything clearly stated that she had relation and had been born from Elizabeth of York. She threw down the papers in anger, placing her hand to her forehead. She picked up the candle and made her way back towards the door, but something caught her eye. A shine from the compartment where Aurora's records had been caught her attention. She walked back swiftly, placing the candle on the desk. Her hand reached far back into the compartment and grabbed what felt like another piece of parchment, grasping it tightly she took it from its place. The small shine that caught her eye was the diamond seal, the very seal that represented something of great secret. Katherine hesitantly opened the document, and read it to herself.

_**My dear friend Henry,**_

_**I write to you in great sadness and desperation. Amelia has taken a turn for the worst, her mental illness has only increased since my child Colette Amelia Saladon was born. She continuously tries to harm my little newborn, throwing objects, verbal abuse, even poison attempts. I always here her saying the same things to her; 'Devil's child, damned soul, bastard child, and witch.' It has only been a day since her birth and yet I fear if I keep Colette with me, she will die. I' am sending my infant to live with you Henry, I know for a fact that most of your children are not well and you want as many as possible. Please, please take Colette in; let her be yours and Elizabeth's.**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Charles Saladon**_

Katherine's eyes narrowed in confusion, who was Colette? She read on to the next document, not prepared for what she was about to read.

_Charles my friend,_

_I accept your offer to take Colette under my wing, and treat her as if she was my child. However, if you truly wish her safe, I shall need to change her name, her birth records, everything that connects her to Amelia. If you accept my terms, then I shall truly help you._

_Your King,_

_Henry Tudor VII_

Katherine gasped, figuring out where this was going.

_**Henry my King,**_

_**I shall do whatever it takes to keep her from Amelia's fury, do what you can to help my little Colette.**_

_**Charles.**_

_Charles,_

_I will have a messenger send for your daughter, soon to be mine. Her new name shall be Aurora, Aurora Rose Tudor. I will keep as much away from her as I can of who she really is, away from my own children as well. I have discussed matters with Elizabeth and she has agreed, since the children are still almost all infants they will never have to know. Do not write back to this letter, but keep all our discussions somewhere safe. Someday, someone will know the truth and fix what we have created._

_King Henry Tudor VII_

Katherine dropped the papers onto the table and raced back to the silk blanket. The letters _'C.A.S'_ still there, _Colette Amelia Saladon_, _**Aurora**_!' It all made shocking sense to Katherine, but how could she ever tell her husband that his sister was not his sister at all, he cared for her so much. She knew she had to tell him somehow, one way or another she had to, just not right now.

"God, give me strength." Katherine whispered into the room and slowly descended out.

* * *

_Anne_

Anne walked angrily towards Henries chambers, wanting to know who exactly this woman was. She was not his sister, she couldn't be, they looked nothing a like what so ever! She angrily trudged into his room only to see him and his _'sister'_ laughing, his hand holding hers. Henry looked up, his face went from complete happiness, to utter anger at Anne's un-wanted visit.

"Your Majesty." Anne spoke with malice to Henry, completely ignoring Aurora's presence. She sent a glare in Aurora's direction telling her silently if she did not leave this room, she would have nightmares for a very long time. Aurora made Henry let go of her hand, giving a quick bow and scurrying out. Henry noticed her rudeness towards his sister and spoke with anger.

"How dare you act that way towards her!" Henry yelled more fiercely than Anne had ever seen. Henry continued on with his rage.

"If you dare hurt my sister, emotionally or physically, you will rue the day you were born my dear Anne." He spoke viciously, eyes glinted with fire.

"She is not your sister! She never was and never will be! She looks nothing like you nor Margaret! She-'' But before she could continue, Henry had proceeded to slap her hard across the face. Her eyes widened as she held her cheek, cradling it in her palm.

"If you so as dare to ever utter those words, or anything like them again…..I will have you executed where you stand! Do you understand Anne Boleyn!?" He spat her name with venomous intentions. She only nodded and bowed before running out of his room. Henry breathed deeply, letting her words sink in. Aurora was his sister, he knew it, his parents had clearly stated so. But deep in his heart, he would not mind if she wasn't, for then he could love her freely, just as he always wanted.

"Aurie…" Henry spoke her name with more softness than he ever had in his life.


	5. Chapter 4: Begging and Venom

_Aurora_

The youthful princess sat upon her new bed in the room Henry had surprised her with. He always hoped she would return to him, so he built a room in the castle designed specifically for her. The walls were like a light blue sky, the furniture crafted delicately from oak, her blankets and drapes were the purest white silk, and small glass statues were placed on the vanity. Aurora knew for a fact that the only one who cared for her in the castle besides Henry was Katherine. Aurora smiled at the thought of how motherly Katherine was towards her, telling her tales of her homeland, walking with her through the gardens, teaching her new knowledge, giving her motherly hugs, and comforting her with words. Aurora's smile faded at what had just happened in Henries room, Anne Boleyn had something against her. She could still picture the glare she'd received from the girl, menacing and treacherous were the words that were thrown at her from one simple glare. She did not feel welcome here at all, everything and almost everyone made her feel like an outcast who deserved execution. She couldn't keep her emotions in any longer, she cried and freed every sob in her being. She fell upon her bed and curled up like a small child in desperate need of comfort.

"God….please….please don't leave me….not now!" Her sobs shook her body violently as her voice spoke in a desperate whisper. She did not see or hear her door open, nor did she feel the figure sit upon her bed.

"Princess?" The motherly voice whispered with concern. Aurora shot her head up and saw Katherine, looking at her with a worried expression. She sat up and furiously tried to rub the tears away, trying to erase the pain. Katherine gently grabbed Aurora's arms and cradled the young girl to her. Aurora clutched the cloak Katherine wore around herself as Katherine stroked her hair and held her softly.

"Shh, it is alright my child, I' am here for you." Katherine hated to see her like this, Aurora had become like a daughter to her and mothers hate seeing their children in depressed or saddened states such as hers.

"My Queen….I can't be here anymore…" Aurora spoke a bit above a whisper.

"Aurora child, what do you mean?" Katherine was beginning to worry greatly for the sixteen year old in her arms.

"This place, these people, everything is wrong! My brother is more aggressive, my sickness eats at me even more, that Boleyn girl acts as if she wants to kill me…." Aurora was stopped in her cry.

"Boleyn girl? You mean that Anne?" Katherine felt her blood begin to boil at the thought of the girl, if she caused any harm to Aurora there would indeed be hell to pay.

"Yes, she stormed into Henries room when he and I were talking….the look she gave me murdered my senses completely! I can't…." Once again she was cut off, but by a different voice.

* * *

_Henry_

Henry had gone to go look for Aurora, wanting to know she was safe. He did not miss the look Anne had given her, he had to refrain himself from yelling in front of his little sister. He finally reached her room only to hear sobs, Aurora's sobs. He frantically opened the door wanting to hold her in his arms, and dry her tears.

"Aurie..." He was then silent as he saw his wife embracing Aurora as she sobbed her heart onto the queen's dress. Katherine looked at him with sad yet disappointed eyes, he returned it with coldness.

"Leave." His orders were simple, Katherine un-willingly let go of the younger girl and walked out of the room without bowing, shutting the door behind her. Henries stare quickly changed to that of un-dying love and he immediately went over to his sister, taking her into his strong arms. She laced her frail arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, something she'd done quite often when they were children.

"Aurie talk to me darling, what's wrong?" He asked in a gentle whisper, something he rarely did, only for her. She only cried more into him, soaking his sleeveless royal wear. He tightened his embrace on her and stroked her hair gently, resting his face in her hair. He inhaled her scent, letting his eyes lull to the back of his head in pure passion. He had been restraining himself from kissing her like he had when they said good-bye, three long years ago.

"I….I just don't feel….wanted here." Her voice was soft and quiet, with that he held her face in his hands, their faces centimeters apart.

"I want you." His whisper made her eyes widen.

"Wha-" Her words were cut off as his lips descended on hers. She sat there frozen, yes he had kissed her before but that was when she thought she would never see him again! She suddenly felt something warm run across her lips, his tongue. No! This is her brother, he shouldn't be doing this! This is against God, against all possible law! Yet, she opened her mouth slightly and let him in, why? He held her closer to him and she re-wrapped her arms around his neck, letting tears fall at her actions. Suddenly everything rushed back at her, she pushed her brother away and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Oh God!" She whispered in dread, jumping up and running out of the room. Henry ran right after her, knowing he should never have done what he did.

"Aurie! Please, Aurie stop!" His screams were desperate for her to stop. The princess pushed through the doors and ran for the gardens, the king right behind her. She tripped over her dress, trying to get back up. She regained herself only to be grabbed around the waist and held tightly by Henry. She tried pushing him off, but he held onto her as if she would disappear any second.

"Henry please…..please let me go…." Her whisper broke his heart, he would never let her go, he couldn't bear the thought of being without her again. He simply shook his head furiously and held her more tightly to his body. She finally gave in and desperately wrapped her arms around him, this time letting he be the one to cry. He fell to his knees and brought her with him, still holding each other tightly.

"No Aurie, please don't leave me…not again! It's been three long years since I said good-bye to you, and now I finally have you again…..you don't know how many nights I cried…..how much anger I unleashed knowing you were suffering and I wasn't there to comfort you! I don't care if we are related dammnit! I don't bloody care if I' m forever damned for this! I love you Aurora Rose Tudor, I love you with everything I' am! Don't let me go……please!?" His confession shocked her to the core. He had said this before but, not quite like this time. **He** loved **her, Henry ****her**_**brother**_, loved **Aurora ****his**_**sister**_.

"Henry…..you can't…..we are brother and sister. You are King of England and I' am Princess, you would surely be removed and then executed for such acts. I….I can't let you do that, I' m sorry!" With that she ran back inside and away from him, her heart crumbling with every centimeter she distanced between them. Henry dug his hands into the dirt and screamed at the Heavens in pure, un-denied rage. He knew, right there he knew, he'd lost her for good. He'd no longer be able to hold her, talk to her normally, nor look at her the same again. It was his fault, and he knew not how to fix it. Little did either of them know, the hateful eyes of Anne Boleyn had watched the whole scene.

* * *

_Anne_

She had to do something, he was in love with this woman. She knew they were not related, she had snooped in Katherine's quarters and found the letters written from Henries father to Colette's. Yes, Colette was her real name, and she would make sure that the woman suffered. She would have to do exactly what her father had said, she would show Henry the letters and accuse Colette of knowing all along, yes she would rue the day she set foot in the King's life.

"Never take what is mine." Anne spoke venomously and walked away.


	6. Chapter 5: Ghost Love Score

_Aurora_

Aurora's legs carried her deep within the castle, her eyes stung with tears. How could this happen? Why did this happen? Why had God not answered her prayers? She paid no heed to the aching feeling in her legs and feet, she was more affected by the sting to her heart. Finally, she reached Katherine's room in hopes of receiving motherly comfort from her, which was not the case. Katherine was not in her room, only the weeping maids remained. She approached one in complete uneasiness, and gently took her by the shoulders.

"Where is Queen Katherine?!" Her plea was almost desperate, this was no time to keep in her emotions. The maid only broke into sobs at the mention of the Queen's name. However, the other maid dared to speak up through her tears.

"The Queen…..is no longer here. His Majesty has requested that she be…..sent away." The very words scratched at the maids throat as she spoke them. Aurora's face showed no emotion what so ever, first he tells his own sister he is in love with her, and now he takes away her only friend? She knew without a doubt now, she knew not who Henry Tudor VIII was any more. She thanked the maids politely and walked towards the door, but was stopped by a hand to her shoulder.

"The Queen requested we give this to you My Lady." The one maid gently took Aurora's hand and placed something in it. All three of the young women left but Aurora stood in her place, gazing at the small necklace that was placed in her palm. It was a beautiful silver cross that connected itself to a thin silver chain. She felt something etched onto the back of the cross, she flipped it over and gasped. More tears welled up in her eyes as she read what was inscribed: "With you always Q.K." The Queen had given her a thread to hold onto life with, something she would always keep near her heart.

"And I with you, My Queen." Her voice drifted off into the room, and she gracefully took her exit.

* * *

_Henry_

For the first time in his life, Henry sat there with no idea what to do. He had finally admitted his love for his beloved little sister, and was turned down. His grip on the chair tightened, if the chair was a human being, it would surely be dead by now. He shut his eyes tightly trying to let more tears out, the problem was his tears ducts were to dry for any more tears to be freed. Why would she refuse him, what was wrong with loving him like he loved her?! They were related, he was a King, he had a mistress, so many reasons why popped right into his head against his will. His fist slammed against the arm of the chair, yelling in fury for the second time. A sudden knock brought him out of his anger like trance; he strode furiously to the door. He ripped the door open, only to reveal his mistress, Anne Boleyn, standing there with a silk wrapped document of sorts.

"Why have you come?" His voice dripped with irritation and anger, wanting to know why he was disturbed. Anne only proceeded to hold up the small silk covered papers.

"These." That one word allowed her entrance to his chambers, sitting on his bed and her next to him.

"It concerns Aurora Henry, Read for yourself." She had not used the term his sister or princess, which angered him even more. He roughly took the documents and threw the silk from the papers. His eyes scanned the letters carefully, drinking in every word with his ice blue orbs. His eyes widened at the few last letters, dropping them in utter shock he stood up. Henry remained in a standing position with his head down for what seemed like hours, not moving an inch. He finally looked back at Anne with only three emotions showing in his eyes; confusion, hurt, and sadness.

"A-Aurora…she is not my…my sister?" His voice stuttered with confusion as tears threatened to spill once again. Anne stood and began her sentence.

"No, she is not my King. Her name is Colette, and she is the daughter of your father's friend. She knew about it too, she knew because your father told her. She spoke to me a few days ago telling me everything, she is a liar Henry." Anne's lies came out flowing like magma, ready to burn Henries very being.

"Where is she!?" His question was most aggressive and almost frightened Anne.

"I believe Charles is showing her around Court." Her voice dripped with satisfaction as to what would happen to this girl.

"Very well then." With that, he stormed out of his room to his court.


	7. Chapter 6: Holding Out For A Hero

_Aurora_

Her heart felt heavy, she knew deep down that she had feelings for her brother, but they were wrong. She wanted to love him the way he loved her, but he would surely die if anyone ever found out about them. So here she was, listening to Henry's good friend Charles explain to her about the court and it's ways.

"…further more it is simply absurd. Princess?" His voice broke through her thoughts. His face seemed a bit concerned and somewhat amused at her attention to his words.

"Oh, forgive me…I…I' am a bit side tracked by some personal issues." She smiled, falsely of course but she would not let him know. As he was about to speak again, an angry yet hurt voice sounded through the grand room.

"Charles, Aurora!" He never used her name like that unless he was in rage. The two swiftly turned to see Henry enter with an expression of anger, hurt, and remnants of love. She turned to face him, still angered by his decision to make Katherine leave but saddened from their earlier encounter.

"Charles…leave, now." His voice dripped with hurt and anger mixed in a deadly combination. Charles swiftly exited the room, afraid of Henry's mood. The so called siblings were now face to face, eye to eye, heart to heart. His eyes consisted of hurt, anger, love, and betrayal…yet hers consisted of only love and sadness. She opened her mouth to speak words of confusion, yet he beat her to it.

"Why?" That one word made her even more confused than before, why what? He grabbed her harshly by the shoulders when she did not answer.

"Why would you do this?! I loved you! Cared for you! Protected you, and this is how you repay me?!" He shook her slightly with hurt in his voice. She'd had enough, she did not even know what he meant.

"Henry what are you talking about?!" She yelled wrenching herself from his grasp, tears threatening to spill from her beautiful eyes. He noticed this and his heart clenched painfully at the sight of her sadness, no he needed to focus on the task he came to fulfill.

"You know damn well what Colette!" He spoke her true name for the first time, inside loving the way it rolled off his tongue. It sounded even sweeter than her false them to him. Confusion swelled up inside of her, who the bloody hell was Colette?

"What did you call me?! Henry my name is not-" Before she could finish, a cold hand slapped across her soft cheek. Her eyes were wide, bearing into the wall that her head turned to. Henry himself was frozen, he hit her….his beloved….he hit her. The tears finally fell down her face, stinging the red mark on her cheek as the drizzled their way down. She turned her face back to him in absolute pain.

"Henry..why?" His heart clenched even more, her voice was so meek and afraid. What had he done? He straightened his thoughts out and took back his cold gaze.

"I sentence you to 1 week in the dungeon for your lies against me. During your time there you should pray to God and hope he forgives your heinous acts, for after that, you will be sentenced to death." The words blew out of his mouth like a chilling winter wind. With a snap of his fingers, guards from the other side of the door came into the room.

"Take her away." His words were venomous, putrid, disgusting, so many words could describe those words he spoke. The guards nodded emotionlessly and grabbed her arms, dragging her away. She allowed them to pull her along for she could not move, could not speak, and could not look up from the ground. It wasn't until she was thrown in a dirty old cell that she came back to face reality, her own brother had just sentenced her to death.

_Henry_

He stormed to his bed chambers with heavy footsteps and eyes filled with hate for his own being. He slammed the doors of his chambers roughly and began a rampage of chaos towards his furniture. 'Why? Why her? Why?!' His mind raged with thoughts of why he had done what he'd done to her. He couldn't understand why God would let this happen to him, to her. He threw the last standing chair to the ground and gave a cry of anguish to the heavens.

"Ahhh!? Why!? Why do you do this to me?! God Why?!" His scream filled the night as he freely let his tears fall down his once joyous face. The realization soon came to him, a truth he never wanted to accept…the woman he loved had been sentenced to death…by him.

"Colette….why…I loved you so much….."

_1 week later: Colette's Execution_

She'd sat there in the same limp position the whole week she'd been in the dirty cell. She had said no words, refused to eat her pitiful excuses of food, and had not shed a single tear. She knew she was being put to death, but for something that confused her greatly. Henry had called her Colette, he had said she was not his sister, but how is that possible? She had been raised with the same family, they had called her their daughter, she called him brother, he her sister……what was wrong? Were they really not related? Could they really be together? But…..why? Why was he sentencing her to death? She had no idea about if she really was this Colette, she didn't have any idea about anything anymore. All she knew was that her head would be cut off with a merciless blade, and Henry would just sit there and watch. Guards finally came in to her cell and dragged her carelessly by the arms towards the execution grounds. After minutes of doors opening one by one, harsh rain hit her as a crowd of people gathered to watch her die. Some felt sadness and pity while others were just in need of deathly amusement. The guards threw her up on the boards of near the executioner, standing a distance so not to be hit with blood. She simply sat there on her knees unable to keep her eyes open, she didn't want to give the crowd the pleasure of seeing her fear. The executioner picked up his sword and held it at the base of her throat, the cold metal slightly piercing her porcelain skin. She let a tear fall unbeknownst to the crowd due to the rain that came down. Just as the executioner lifted the sword to strike, doors were slammed open and the kings voice was heard.

"STOP!" His voice made the executioner drop his sword and take a few steps back. The crowd kneeled in the presence of their king, standing amongst the open doors and letting the rain drench him. She opened her eyes and looked forward at her savior, Henry the King of England. Her eyes held fear and confusion while his gazed back at her with love and protection. He ran through the crowd and up the wooden steps to his beloved. She was un-able to move from her previous position, that is until he dropped to his knees and embraced her fiercely.

"Colette, I' m so sorry, please forgive me, please!" He whispered desperately to her but sustained his tears for the time being.

"Forgive me my love, I' am a fool, I almost let you die!" He held her in his vice embrace and kept his face in her neck. She smiled the best she could and spoke before falling unconscious.

"You're not a fool, you're the man I love." With that she passed out in his arms.

**Please Read!**

So sorry this took so long! Hope you liked this chapter, there will be much more I assure you! Also please know that I' am having a little gift giving for you all, a list of characters will be posted and you can write me a one shot with them and in return I will write you a one shot of your choice! Please consider it! Here are the names of the characters I want a one shot with and the movie that they are from!!!!!!!

**Repo! Genetic Opera- Graverobber**

**Planet of the Apes- Thade**

**Matrix- The Twins**

**Fast and Furious- Johnny Tran**

**Die Another Day- Zao**

**Blade- Nomak**

**Ghost Rider- Wallow**


	8. Update and Contest: Please Read!

Contest and Updates! :)

Hello my darling readers, fear not I have ONLY good news for you all! Yes, this story WILL continue and I hope to post the next chapter TOMORROW. I lost faith for a while but my most dedicated fan Superdani_a_k_a_Gillian_Smith got me to bring this story back and continue.

Now here's where I need you all to listen and read carefully, I am hosting a contest that I hope you all participate in. My contest is this, write me a one shot with one of these Disney/Non Disney Characters. I will allow up to 2 people each to choose the same character but then you must choose another if they are already taken. This one shot must be well written, have romance in what ever way you wish, lengthy, and for the villains I have listed you must show a softer side to them while still keeping up their malicious exterior.

My OC that you also must use info is as follows: Celeste Elizavetta La Beaux, burgundy hair slightly past shoulder blades, amethyst eyes, slightly tan complexion, medium height and a slim build. An outcast amongst her royal family but very well trained in archery and sword fighting. She is also skilled in acrobatics and bare back riding on a horse. She is no mary-sue but she is very protective of those she loves and she is interested in both men and women. She is no whore but she's not that shy either. You may adjust her a teeny bit as to fit the time period the list of characters are from if you wish.

List of characters for the one shot challenge;

Maleficent [Sleeping Beauty]

Grimhilde the Evil Queen [Snow White]

James Norrington [Pirates of the Carribean]

Théodred [Lord of the Rings]

Koleniko [Pirates of the Carribean]

The Jackal/Ryan Kuhn [13 Ghosts]

Davy Jones [Pirates of the Carribean]

Edmond Dantes [Gankutsuou]

Choose wisely, and know that if you DO participate I will upload TWO more chapters for this story in the same week of each other and the prizes for the winners will be:

1st Place- 3 One shots of any choice.

2nd Place- 2 One shots of any choice.

3rd Place- 1 One shot of any choice.

My dead line will end towards the beginning/middle of July. THANK YOU AND GOODLUCK!

Love,

Taylor 3


	9. Aftermath and Cheshire Grins

_**And here we begin the madness with Aurora/Colette's thoughts. This was long awaited for many of you and I hope you enjoy! Give me some of your thoughts on how you think Colette's reaction should be towards Henry and I'll put it into the story. Enjoy, and don't forget to read my contest update in chapter 8 which many have responded to already. Thank you! ;)**_

_**Aurora/Colette**_

_Have you ever been encased in a never-ending darkness? Screamed till your lungs were consumed in a flame of irritation? That's exactly how I feel in this moment, this blank yet oh so clear moment. This must be what death feels like, an inescapable pool of ebony that surrounds every crevice of the world you use to know until all you can hear…is nothing. _

_The curious thing though is I feel strangely warm, my head still feels intact as if the executioners blade never even nicked it. This was not death but something terribly close to it I fear._

'_**Colette…'**_

_A voice?_

'_**Wake up…'**_

_And again._

'_**Please…'**_

_Wake up? Is that what this is then, a dream? If only it was, then I could just go back to living a quiet life amongst the country; no fears or worries to restrain me. Even I know that to be a lie though, nothing was ever simple in my life with Henry nor any of the Tudors. Now look at where I've ended up, a princess betrayed by her incestuous brother all due to his…feelings…entirely horrid feelings he felt towards me._

'_**Please wake up…Colette…'**_

_That's not…_

'_**Colette…'**_

_That's not me…_

'_**Colette…'**_

_That's not my name…I know it's it not…_

_But with that thought, light began to seep through the dark hold in which I was encased and then…nothing._

_**Regular**_

_She had been asleep two hours after her near run in with death through the executioner's blade and she showed no signs of stirring. The entire kingdom had mixed emotions on what had swiftly transpired only hours ago amongst the blood soiled grounds of those long executed. Some thought it scandalous, outrageous and even insulting for the selfish Tudor King to stop what he himself had created._

"_**He only intervened to make himself look heroic."**_

"_**No chance in Hell, I wager he did it to keep a good toss in the sheets. The little strumpet looked like she knew a thing or two."**_

"_**You bloody fool, let no one hear you! Your neck might be the next to take in place of hers if words like those reaches the king!"**_

"_**Silence, the lot of you! She is the King's own blood relative and you fools be damned to speak of incest amongst the royal court!" **_

_Arguments and vile words were hurled viciously like fire from Satan's own mouth. Hidden inside amongst carved stone of the grandest nature, the Royal Court itself was not much better off either. Members of the church had begun their pursuit of Henry but were re-directed by Charles in a fit of anger._

_The puppeteer herself, Anne Boleyn, was not much better off either. Her plan had been sent to the grave and her father was in a fit of confusion and anger over it. She had come so close, so beautifully close to seeing that pretty little head roll and yet Henry had chosen that very moment to grow a conscience. She'd bloody well proved that there was no blood relation between the so-called 'siblings' and even retrieved the information from the Cardinal himself. _

_The fuming viper slithered her way down the halls of the court only to find Charles pacing in complete anxiety and confusion. With a Cheshire smile, she sauntered her way over to his ever moving form and broke the silence with her oh so deceptive tone._

"_You seem quite shaken my lord, the appearance does not suit you at all." She spoke in a sultry yet deceivingly innocent tone._

"_You think this to be funny?" His voice sounding mildly disturbed yet poised with authority. "Have you suddenly forgotten what has transpired only but a few hours ago Boleyn? This is no joke that you can simply hope to laugh off, not this time." His voice ended on a frustrated note._

"_Believe me when I say this Charles, the events of this day will never be quite easy to forget no thanks to our dear King himself." Her voice laced with cunning yet dripping with arsenic._

"_You little-" His insult was soon cut off by an urgent call that echoed through out the castle halls._

"_SHE HAS AWOKEN! THE PRINCESS HAS AWOKEN!" It echoed with urgency._

_Charles looked away from Anne in slight hope then quickly reverted his gaze to her. "You'd do well to make yourself scarce for the next month Boleyn, I have no doubt of your wicked motives." With that, he strode from the presence of Anne Boleyn and made his way towards 'Aurora's' chambers._

_**BUM BUM BUHHHHHHHH! The next chapter will be the long awaited confrontation between the so-called siblings. Truths will be revealed and hearts will be utterly torn apart, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**_

_**Love,**_

_**taylorxtorniquet**_


End file.
